Gareth
=Appearance= Gareth stands somewhat tall, his body is athletic and lean, showing his many years of fighting and walking everywhere he goes. His skin is fair, and rather pale, with dark unkempt hair falling across his brow and cheeks. He wears a short-trimmed beard upon his cheeks and chin, and black paint smeared across his yellow eyes shows that he is a true hunter. His strong body is more often than not covered in medium leather, and he always has his bow, arrows, sidearm and shield with him. =Personality= Currently, Gareth is a bit of a recluse. He doesn't really like to talk, and so some think he is a mute. His good friend and fellow bandit Chufulumisa, usually does the talking for him. Gareth believes actions speak louder than words. He isn't a bad person, but he will kill without question if Chufulumisa bids him to. The only exception to this is usually women, though if he sees a woman is innately evil he will be less moral in his decision against her. Since his fusing with Naes' soul, Gareth has opened up to those around him. He speaks much more often, and has even been seen dancing. He is still often quiet when he feels he has nothing to say. It seems, also, that parts of Naes' personality have leaked over to Gareth's once rather void persona, as he has become obviously much more interested in the opposite sex, and much more humorous than previously. =History= Much of the silent Gareth's past is unknown. Even his best friend Chufulumisa is unsure of the specifics of the Cimmerian's background. It is apparent that he was born and raised in the northern country of Cimmeria, and some accounts report that his family was rather nomadic, moving from town to town, and even spending much time in other countries; though, it is unsure why they moved so often. Somewhere along the way, his entire family was killed, or died of natural causes, and Gareth refuses to speak of the incident, hinting that it may be the reason he is so quiet. From that point on Gareth made his way through life as a nomadic hunter and bandit, finding food and money in any way he could. It is unclear of when he hooked up with Chufulumisa, a Stygian Assassin, but the two of them developed a literally unspoken bond. Chufulumisa became his voice for some time, and Gareth spoke even less. Together they became an unbeatable pair of bandits, robbing and killing whomever Chufulumisa felt deserved it. Because of their bond, Gareth rarely spoke against his friend's decisions, and whenever it suited the Stygian, someone would die by the pair's hands and weapons. Women were often the only exception, which may state that one, or both of them have a small moral code. Gareth's life and outlook changed one interesting day when he was hired by an Aquilonian guard to assassinate a young Ranger named Naes. It seemed like an altogether simple job, which promised to pay very well. Chu and Gareth both headed to where their sources said Naes could be found, and they killed him with little incident. As the final flutters of Naes' heart passed, lightning coursed through the skies and Gareth felt an odd tingling run through his body. Shrugging the sensation off, he went to gather his payment and he and his friend had a round of drinks and then retired for the night. During that night of restless sleep, Gareth was visited by his latest pray in his dreams, and Naes spoke to him: Standing in a plain of endless energy, Naes walked slowly toward Gareth's paralyzed body, "I do not blame you for what happened," he stated calmly. "Why are you haunting me?" Gareth questioned. "Haunting? Oh, Mitra no! I'm a part of you now. Didn't you feel it?" Naes stopped in his tracks, just a few feet in front of Gareth and reached into nothingness to pull out a comfortable wooden chair and settled down into it. Looking around he grinned charmingly, "It needs some work, but this place could be sort of comfortable. Your subconscious that is." His grin then faded and he became serious, his scarred face staring directly at Gareth. "I know you felt it. When my spirit passed from my earthly body I found myself face to face with my God Mitra, whom I coincidentally did not hold much belief in. Mitra felt my pain, and my will to go on living, and he also knew of your loneliness and lack of drive. Taking these two things into mind and finding irony in the situation at hand, he gave me a chance to seek revenge on the man who had me killed, my brother." A very visible hardness overcame Naes' friendly eyes as he spoke of his sibling. Shaking it off, he continued, "And so, he allowed me to enter your earthly body and share your soul. We've become one now Gareth, and I need your help taking revenge on my brother Heath." Gareth couldn't move his body at all, but his eyes seemed doubtful, "I'm not sure I entirely believe this. I mean, this is just a dream after all." Naes shrugged lightly and laughed, "Could I really make this up? Could you?" After a moment of letting that question linger he said, "No, Gareth, this is quite real. I'm here to help you, as you're here to help me. With my essence inside of you, Mitra hopes that you will begin to open up more and invest yourself in people once more." Looking around as if someone was shouting his name, Naes cursed, "I'm running out of time for now. We'll speak again soon... Seek out Invicta, they are the guild that I belonged to. They may be able to assist you in your journeys... They are good people. Find them and try to befriend them, they're great people. It's time for you to wake up. I'll be in contact." Naes flickered and then smiled warmly as Gareth awoke in a cold sweat. At first he tried to shake the entire dream off, chalking it up to some strong ale, but as he tried to think of it as just a simple dream, a sharp pain hit his stomach and he buckled over. The dream was real, and Naes seemed to be here to stay, within Gareth's soul. The next day Gareth sought out Invicta and convinced them to allow him, and essentially Naes, to join their ranks. Though they were reluctant to trust a known bandit, and the admitted murderer of one of their own, they were kind enough to give him a chance, and Gareth swore his allegiance and honesty to them all. =Looking For Work= Gareth, as well as most Invicta mercenaries, is always looking for work. Send him some mail if you have a job for him and he will contact you with a place to meet him to discuss the details. Wages vary per job.